


Холмы

by your_old_PC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt fetish, Fat fetish, M/M, unpromted sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Бойфренд-геймер – горе в семье. А если с шикарной жопой, то двойное горе.
Kudos: 1





	Холмы

**Author's Note:**

> «спонтанный» (нет) секс, фэт-фетиш, жопофетиш. Это был конец 2017, мы играли как могли.

Квартира Говарда напоминала нору хоббита. Хоть куча вещей, хоть и бардак, но так уютно, что хочется возвращаться сюда вновь и вновь. Сейчас во всех комнатах царил полумрак, и только голубоватое мерцание плазмы очерчивало силуэт Говарда неоновым маркером. Он лежал на полу и увлечённо резался в Cuphead. Говард решил, что должен быть первым, кто пройдёт её, поэтому ничего, кроме игры его сегодня ничего не интересовало. Даже Нейтан.

Сейчас Нейтан, впрочем, спокойно читал, переписывался с коллегами, устроившись с ноутбуком в кресле под торшером. Но всё равно украдкой поглядывал на Говарда. Обычная, казалось бы, поза выглядела сейчас совершенно непристойно. Домашние штаны подчёркивали округлости большой аппетитной задницы, раскинутые ноги так и манили пристроиться сзади и засадить. Говард ещё и болтал ступнями в воздухе, как хренова Лолита, только которой тридцать, и она бородата.

Нейтан не мог уже столько мучиться. Он захлопнул ноутбук и решительно подошёл к Говарду. Сел рядом на корточки и погладил ягодицу. Тот лишь отмахнулся:

— Я же просил, не отвлекай. Иди, поработай ещё.

Напряжённая поза наоборот только вызывала желание отвлекать как можно больше и сильнее. Поэтому Нейтан не стал больше мучить себя, устроился между его раздвинутых ног, сдёрнул штаны и навалился сверху. Говард вскрикнул и выронил геймпад. Человечек с головой-кружкой в сотый раз за сегодня помер.

Нейтан брал его непривычно для себя грубо и безжалостно, сильными частыми движениями, не высовывая члена больше чем на половину, а только вскидывая бёдрами, вжимая в пол. Но и этого ему показалось мало. Нейтан дёрнул свободную домашнюю футболку Говарда вниз, обнажая плечо, и впился в него зубами. Кончил он тоже быстрее обычного, слишком долго мечтал об этом.

Говард говорил, что самое лучшее спонтанное — когда оно тщательно спланировано заранее. Он согласился разыграть для него недотрогу, заранее обработал себя, чтобы Нейтан мог сразу засадить ему, не тратя время на смазку. Нейтан наслаждался его тяжёлым горячим дыханием и телом.

Говард перевернулся на спину и притянул себе, позволяя устроиться на крепком плече. Он тоже улыбался умиротворённо, значит, не только у Нейтана была такая странная фантазия. Постепенно эйфория отпускала. Нейтан погладил Говарда по мягкому боку, скользнул пальцами по бедру и обхватил толстый член, всё ещё крепко прижимающийся к круглому животу. Но Говард сбросил его руку.

— Потом. Будет стимул добить этот уровень. Тогда и вручишь мне награду.


End file.
